The Wish
by CreativeImagination
Summary: The best Labyrinth story I've done yet! Idony has been trapped in the Labyrinth since she was 6. Now she's going to have to figure out who she is, who she cares about and most importantly, where she belongs. Comes in three parts.
1. Part One: Chapter One

Idony woke with that falling feeling again, as if she'd just been plunked back into her body. Her eyes stretched across the darkened thicket, padding softly across the green leaves and flowers that littered her vision. A strand of her snow white hair tumbled from its resting place and caressed the side of her cheek. Her nimble fingers twirled it about and put it back into place.

She pulled the band out of one of her long braids and untwisted it and set it aside. She untangled her braid as well and her hair finally fell back into place, though it now was left with the indention of wavy curls. She did the same with the other and laid her head back, begging silently that her headache would go away. With a sigh she slowly crept out of the thicket, stepping on various objects as she did.

"How I miss shoes," she sighed to herself, but it was only half truth. She missed warm food and living in a house, but yet again, the life she lived was wonderful in its own way. Idony brushed off the idea as she approached the pond. It wasn't really a pond, more like a very small lake with a waterfall, but she called it a pond nonetheless. She took off her velvet cloak and set it on the muddy bank and quickly dove into the water. It was cold, yes, but it was a small price she paid for getting the pond to herself.

In the Eastern Corner there were many creatures, and some didn't necessarily understand the word _privacy_. So to keep herself from prying eyes, Idony got up early every morning and bathed, before any of those creatures would even dream of waking. A rustle of a branch sent Idony's eyes streaking around the surrounding area.

"Idony!" she heard and let out a breath of relief, it was only Puck. Which brought another problem all together, it was Puck! Puck was an imp, but not one of those horribly ugly ones, he was rather cute for an imp. Historically the imp was thought to be a small demon kept in a bottle or ring. When released or awaken the entity served its master in magical, alchemical, or healing purposes. Supposedly there are both good and bad imps.

"Puck," she called back "I'm **_TRYING_** to take a bath here!"

"I know," he said coming into the clearing. His voice was panicky and worried "I'm sorry, but you must listen!"

"What'd you break now?" she muttered going down into the water so that the imp couldn't see more of her skin than needed.

"Somebody's coming," he said "I heard the bird talking and-"

"What did I tell you about eavesdropping?" she asked completely ignoring his panicked state.

"The Goblin King is coming," he said "Idony he's coming to find you!"


	2. Chapter Two

"Please tell me your kidding," Idony groaned.

"You know I wouldn't joke about something this important!" Puck yelled "hurry up! We've gotta hide you or... or something." With that Puck raced off into the thicket to await Idony's return. Her heart sank, why now? Ten years he hadn't bothered her and now he was coming to slay her? Perhaps not slay, a better guess would be to turn her into a goblin. Idony shuddered at the thought. Being turned into a goblin was that last thing she wanted, she preferred to be slain.

Idony quickly got out of the water and threw on her robe, she didn't even bother with drying off. Normally, in this situation Idony had always thought she'd be ready, but she defiantly wasn't. She was panicked and curious, worried and unsure all at the same time. Why did he come now? She kept asking herself that over and over, why now? She leapt into the thicket where Puck and several others had gathered. None of them said anything for a long time and Idony sat down next to Puck, giving him an encouraged smile.

"Tell us again," Trow said quietly "how you got here."

"Again?" Idony asked "I'm sure I've told you enough times so that you could tell it better than I."

"But we like it when you tell us Idony," Urisk said kindly.

"And besides," Puck added "this may be the last time we hear it." The rest of the group gave Puck a hard stair and he sunk down besides Idony. "You know," he said trying to recover himself "since she's so tired of telling us it all the time." Idony smiled, all of her good friends where there.

Urisk was an elf, though he was friendly he didn't have any friends because of his grotesque appearance. He loved the water and was fascinated by humans. Trow was a type of troll but he was very kind and shy. His dancing was amazing, which was too bad since he was too shy to dance while people watched. And Vitore was mostly in her snake form but in a few rare occasions she'd come out as her most interesting Fae form.

"Alright," Idony said "one last time." Everyone got into a comfortable position and Idony smiled to herself, if this was her last day, it was going to be one interesting one. "When I was merely six years of age," she started "my mother wished me away, for reasons still unknown to me. I was whisked away to the castle beyond the Goblin City in the center of the Labyrinth." The thicket hushed, for even the birds were listening. "His Majesty, the king was going to turn me into a goblin, like all other children wished away. But he hadn't the time, for my mother was attempting the Labyrinth."

"Were you afraid?" Trow asked, almost of cue.

"Well of course she wasn't," Puck said "Idony's never afraid. She's the protector of the Eastern Corner. She's fearless. Aren't ya Idony?" Puck looked up at her with complete faith in all of her abilities. He'd seen her fight, he knew she could beat this old Goblin King.

"Not at the age of six I wasn't," she said, amused at the thought "the king hid me away in a room, full of stairs going up and sideways and every which way. But somehow, I found my way out and ran out of the castle into the Labyrinth." Idony's voice hushed as she got to the best part. "I escaped into the Labyrinth and didn't stop for at least an hour when I ran into the most monstrous beast ever known. Nuckelavee stood before me, a small human child."

"What does it look like again?" Puck asked.

"He looks like a horse whose legs are part fin; he has a gigantic snout-like mouth, and a single eye which is a flaming red. His arms reach to the ground, his body is distorted and his huge head sways on a small neck, as if it is to weak to hold the head. The most grisly thing about his appearance is the fact that he has no skin. Black blood courses through his yellow veins and the pale ligaments and powerful muscles are clear to see." Idony paused a moment, trying not to remember the ghastly sight "And so I ran," she said not even knowing that she was still in the thicket. She could see it all so very well, the beast inclosing behind her, the Eastern Corner's river in front and her hoping to the gods that he couldn't swim. The only thing that brought her back was the birds flying away, squawking for their lives.

Idony looked up and listened to their warning. **_Beware_**, they said **_the King approaches. _**


	3. Chapter Three

Idony's heart sunk and she looked to Puck, who was the only other she knew of that could understand animals. He gave a worried glance and she went over to the side of the thicket and grabbed her staff from it's resting place. It was long and slender, made of wood, and had purple, blue and green feathers and a single piece of leather rope hung from it.

"You can't be serious," he said "Idony he'll..." Puck's voice trailed off. Idony went over to Trow and gave a hug.

"Don't be so shy alright?" she asked and Trow started to cry. "Now, now," Idony cooed "I'll be fine." Trow nodded and left the thicket, most likely to his hiding place to watch what would happen.

"My Lady," Urisk replied "a normal human won't be able to survive. But then, your not an ordinary human, are you?" Idony smiled and gave him a hug as well.

"Urisk," she said "I need you to help Puck take care of everyone if... if something happens to me."

"It will be an honor," he said simply and left as well.

"You can't," Vitore cried, her eyes now red from crying "you are my friend. I won't let him hurt you. Why should he come now? Why?"

"Look," Idony said quietly kneeling down to Vitore's height "whatever happens, it's meant to happen. But more than likely I'll be fine." Vitore didn't look convinced but left as well. Idony came out of the thicket, taking her staff and her knife with her. All creatures were hiding, but she knew they watched, earnestly wondering what would become of the Eastern Corner's protector. Puck stood by Idony's side.

"Puck," she said without looking at him "go like the others."

"I won't leave you," he said "you'll die Idony I just know it. You need help. If we'd all just-"

"NO," she said sternly and he went quiet, though he wouldn't leave. "Puck," she sighed going back to her caring disposition "I protect this place, if everyone was to have to work together to fend someone off then we'd be an army. Jareth will not hurt any of you, that's not what he wants. He wants me." She knelt down and looked at Puck. He was incredibly sad. He kissed her on the forehead and smiled.

"Be careful," he ordered.

"When aren't I?" she asked and he rolled his eyes. Idony stood solidly for a moment, trying to keep her heart from racing but there was no way she could stand there as the Goblin King approached. A bird flew overhead calling out for all that could understand to hear **_He's here! He's here! The King of the goblins has arrived in the Eastern Corner!_**


	4. Chapter Four

Idony couldn't stand there any longer, she raced for a hole in a near by willow and she hid herself completely. She closed her eyes tightly, listening to the tree and the following birds, but they all said the same thing. The King has arrived. Footsteps could be heard in the distance, and they grew louder, and louder as time pasted. A minute went by but it seemed like forever to Idony. Finally, he came into view.

Two mismatched eyes bore into the surroundings, searching for a sign of life. Nothing, with the exception of the birds flying overhead, squawking loudly. A few hovered down and landed near by, watching this so called king.

"Damn birds," he muttered under his breath and they all shrieked in protest. He smiled, he was in the right place alright, he could sense her around. She was watching him. Idony looked out of her hiding spot to catch a glimpse of a man she both hated, and was fascinated by. Jareth tapped his foot impatiently, where was she hiding.

Idony was deeply intrigued, she hadn't seen a human, or at the very least someone that looked human in ten years. And she herself didn't even look human, not anymore. Her hair was pure white while her eyes a dark chocolate brown. Her skin was fair, a pale powder color. She was overly strong for a female, especially her age, and had taught herself simple nature magick.

"I know you're here," he grumbled, breaking her concentration. Idony sunk deeper within the hole which she hid, pulling the green velvet cloak over her head in hopes that he wouldn't find her. She was no match for his powers, this she now knew, and she couldn't fend him off with her staff. He was too strong, just by looking at him she knew. His blond spiky hair draped over his forehead and tossed around his neck. He wore black tights, which she never understood. Men back home never wore such things, unless they were either in gymnastics or gay.

He also wore a cape that was clasped onto a breastplate, which was also black. And, much like the ones he wore when she first saw him, he had a pair of black boots. Idony couldn't breathe. She was getting this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach but it wasn't fear. She took a deep breath, and tried to draw whatever courage she had hidden within herself and stepped out before the man she so greatly despised, and feared.

"My, my," she said, trying to keep her voice under control "what is his majesty doing, wandering so far from home?"

"Why looking for you," he grinned and began walking closer.

"Stay back," she ordered and waved her staff before her in a twirling manor. He stopped dead and gave a puzzled look. Did she really believe she could fight him? It was laughable, pitiful even, just the thought of her getting even one good hit in.

"Come peacefully," he said "your no match for me." The words tumbled from his mouth, as if he'd spoken them so many times before.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"To reclaim my property," he said simply.

"You've left me in peace for ten years," she said "why do you pick now to come and take me?"

"I wasn't aware you were alive," he said "I assumed you died. No child can survive the Labyrinth alone."

"I did," she said boldly.

"That's impossible," he said in disbelief "you couldn't have."

"Do you see anyone else?" she asked "no! I survived your little Labyrinth, your lordship. And I can certainly survive anything you throw at me." Jareth's eyes burnt with anger. The tension flowed through his body; he could feel it burning in his veins. How dare she say such things. Idony readied herself, holding her staff diagonally so if he was to charge she'd get a good clean hit on him.

Finally, he walked towards her. It wasn't a charge, but it was a good fast pace as if he was storming down a hallway. He grabbed her wrist and she swung the staff once over his head, missing completely. He looked at it midair and smiled, she'd missed. She curved it upwards and hit him with a clean undercut to the chin. He stumbled backwards and grasped a tree on his way down to keep himself from falling completely.

"Leave me in peace," she said again "I have done nothing against you." Jareth stood to his feet and summoned a crystal into his hand. Idony's eyes grew and she quickly retreated, climbing up the nearest tree and hiding in it's thick branch cover.

"You're a coward!" he shouted.

"If you don't want to get knocked in the face again I'd suggest you leave me alone!" she yelled, jumping from tree to tree. She snuck down the trunk and started back for her hole when Jareth stood before her. "Oh damn," she muttered.


	5. Chapter Five

She pulled back quickly but Jareth had already struck her in the face with his foot. She staggered back, feeling warm blood trickle from a cut above her left eye. Jareth spat blood from his mouth and gave a malevolent glare. "Ouch," she winced.

"Why must you make this difficult?" he asked, moving his tongue over his teeth and spitting blood out once more.

"Because you have no reason to come here!" she snapped "I have done nothing to you. And its not as if you **_NEED_** more goblins. The only reason you come is to see others hurt." Before he could give a response Idony turned back and hit him over the head with the end of her staff once more. Jareth staggered back slightly almost dazed and then came on headstrong. He grabbed her by both wrists, causing her to drop her staff. He kept charging though, finally thrashing her into the trunk of a tree.

A nail, protruding from the, began digging its way through her back and she screamed. The whole forest shook, and creatures all stopped breathing, just for a moment in awe. No one had ever caused their protector to cry before, but then, this was the evil Goblin King they'd heard so much about. He was her archenemy, her complete opposite. "Stop!" she screamed again and Jareth pulled her from the trunk, carefully unhooking her skin from the nail.

He let her hands go and she dropped to the ground in tears. The pain overwhelmed her body to the point that she almost blacked out. He helped her to her feet and gave an evil smile that caused her blood to curdle.

"You made a valiant effort," he said looking at how badly he had wounded her. She spat in his face and he gave an annoyed look. He wiped the spit off his face in disgust and gave an angry glare. He turned around and walked back to were she had dropped her staff. He picked it up and held it out to her. "If you insist on more fighting go right ahead," he said angrily. She took the staff from him and leaned up against it, breathing heavily. "Pack what you need," he said "you won't be coming back."

A loud wail came from every creature in the area. It kept on and Jareth covered his ears it was so loud and shrill. Idony held her hands up in silence and only a few whimpers were heard.

"What makes you think I will go?" she asked breathlessly.

"What makes you think that you won't?" he asked back. Idony knew it was no good to fight the Goblin King. He was much stronger than her; she would die long before she could finish him off.

"I need nothing," she said and with that Jareth nodded.

"Come then," he said "we have a two days walk ahead of us."

"Walk?" she asked in confusion "why walk?"

"Because I don't have enough power to transport _myself_ back to the castle," he said sternly "let alone the both of us." Idony stopped for a moment and laid her staff on the ground.

"Wait," she said and dashed back to the thicket. There Puck was waiting for her.

"You can't be serious," he said "your leaving us? Willingly?"

"I can't fight him," Idony said breathlessly "he's too strong."

"I'm going with you," Puck said firmly.

"Puck," Idony sighed but he gave her a firm look.

"I'm going," he said "and that's that."

"You're a good friend Puck," Idony smiled and he blushed.

"Alright," he grumbled "enough with the semimetals. What did you come in here for anyways?" Idony didn't answer she just grabbed her book and shoved it in a hide skin bag. She raced back outside and went to the pond.

"I'm not a patient man," Jareth called to her.

"I don't care," she called back "I suggest you learn." She grabbed hops, honeysuckle, cedar, buckeye, and allspice from the waters edge, put them in a wooden bowl and crushed them until they were practically nothing. She added water to the mix and made a thick paste and brought it back to where Jareth stood.

She placed some of the mixture onto the cut above her right eye. It burnt but she was glad, it meant it was working. Puck followed behind her and gave a short bow before the king. Brave as he was, he wasn't stupid.

"Here," Idony said handing the bowl to Jareth.

"My wound happens to be in my mouth," Jareth grumbled.

"Then put it in your mouth," she sighed "is it really that hard to figure out?"

"How can I trust that you didn't poison it?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and scooped some out of her finger and put it in her mouth, she swallowed. His expression softened a bit and he did that same. He winced "it burns."

"Kills infection," she said not looking at him as she walked. For the next hour or so neither of them said a word. Though Idony and Puck kept speaking in various languages, Jareth found it amusing that they both understood the animals of the Labyrinth.

"Mebop vummp vummp who who?" Puck asked.

"Your owl is off," Idony said and Puck sighed.

"I can never get owls right," he muttered.

"Because you don't enunciate it right," Idony said trying to show him as they walked. "You say who like a human, when you should make it sound more like a noise and not a word."

"Hoo?" he tried.

"Better," Idony smiled.


	6. Chapter Six

"You speak it perfectly," Jareth said looking towards Idony.

"I suppose," she muttered not even glancing at him. Nobody spoke for the longest time. Idony kept thinking about how she could escape and Jareth kept thinking of ways she might try to escape. But they both came to the conclusion that she couldn't escape, because she was so unfamiliar with anything besides the Eastern Corner. And they both knew well enough that she couldn't fight him off.

"Hashibad?" Puck asked worriedly. He couldn't tell if she was angry or just acting cold towards Jareth so she wouldn't seem afraid.

"Grandilid spiel," Idony muttered and then held her head back in a deep mournful howl. Puck let the smile creep upon his face once more. He loved it when Idony spoke wolf, he thought it might as well be her native tongue since she spoke it so well. It was mostly body language yes, and she understood all the signs but her howl was always amazing.

Idony couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Jareth's face. He was both wonderfully amazed and amused, and yet her was shocked and a little scared. What this woman could accomplish was known to him. She seemed weak at first, looking frail and alone. Then he finds that she can fight, alright well she still has no allies. Wrong again, the entire Eastern Corner loved her. And now she could speak and understand all creatures. This made him wonder what else she was able to do.

"What else can you accomplish?" Jareth asked, slightly impressed. Idony gave a hard, unemotional glare. She hated him. Alright, yes, hate was a word she had never used in her life but, she did. He was an evil king that turned babies into goblins and kidnapped girls from their homes to take them for his own amusement. Jareth sensed her thoughts and gave a large sigh.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" he asked.

"Do us all a favor and stay out of my mind," she snapped, eyes burning with hatred.

"If you insist on thinking evil thoughts," he muttered but she cut him off before he could finish.

"Excuse me?" she asked stopping dead in her tracks "don't tell me about evil thoughts when _you_ come into MY home and tell me that I'm leaving whether I like it or not. Don't talk to me about evil."

"Do you want to start again?" he asked summoning a crystal.

"If you think you can handle me," she said through gritted teeth, holding her staff slightly pointed towards him "go for it." Jareth chucked the crystal at her, just out of pure anger. Out of luck, Idony swung her staff, hitting the crystal sending it flying back, hitting Jareth directly between the eyes.

"Oh damn," he grumbled clutching his now pounding head and Idony let out a slight giggle and climbed up the nearest tree. He stumbled a bit and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Come on," she teased "I know your stronger than that." He let out a moan and she sighed. She climbed back down the tree and looked at him jokingly. "And I was just starting to have fun too." Puck gave a worried glance.

"I think you hurt him," Puck said worriedly.

"What do I care?" Idony lied "he shouldn't have thrown that at me in the first place." Truthfully, she did care. She was a healer at heart and she hated hurting anyone unless she absolutely needed to. The forest hushed quickly and Idony looked around. A twig snapped somewhere in the distance and she closed her eyes. Puck looked at her nervously. A loud roar came from the direction they were heading and Idony knew what it was for sure. Nuckelavee.


	7. Chapter Seven

"Puck," Idony ordered "watch Jareth alright?"

"I know I've been asking you this all day," Puck said quietly and then rose his voice "ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

"Maybe a little," Idony smiled taking her staff and walking towards the noise.

"I've said this all day as well but," Puck paused "he'll kill you!"

"I'll be fine," she said "aren't I always?"

"And you want me to watch Jareth?" he asked dryly looking at the almost unconscious king "why don't we just give Nuckelavee Jareth and he can eat **_him_**!?"

"Do you know how many times Trow asked that while you where sleeping?" Idony teased.

"Ha-ha," Puck muttered and Idony darted towards the noise.

"Alright," she muttered to herself "I'll be ok, I'm gonna just make sure its safe and then-" She stopped dead in her tracks. Nuckelavee stood before her, giving the most malevolent glare (with his one eye). Idony's stomach clenched up and she pulled her knife from her waist and held it out in front of her. "Nuckelavee," she said as bravely as she could muster "you don't remember me but I escaped you once before."

The creature gave one mighty nod and pawed the ground. "And," Idony was beginning to become very tired. She tried to shake the feeling but the creature was making her fall asleep. STAY AWAKE she told herself. She quickly plunged the blade into the creature's translucent muscles and black blood dripped off the end. The creature sat up on it's haunches and roared again. Idony screamed and ran again. She was reliving what had happened ten years before but this time, there was no water.

She started to climb the nearest tree but the mighty creature pulled her back down. She fell onto the ground with a light thud and his mighty hooves came crashing down. Once, twice, before the third time Idony knew she was going to die. She started crying. She was going to die a vicious, violent death and she'd never get home or even see another human. She cringed, feeling the creature's hooves above her but they didn't crash down. She slowly looked up and saw that Nuckelavee was incased in a overly large crystal.

Puck poked his head out from behind Jareth and gave a small smile. Jareth sent the crystal away to gods know where and helped Idony up. His arms were strong and Idony leaned up against him. She was in severe pain.

"Are you alright?" Puck asked and all Idony could manage to do was shake her head. Jareth laid her down and looked at Puck.

"Don't you know how to heal too?" he asked.

"I help her," he said "I don't know how myself. It's in her book." Puck pulled the book from her bag and flipped through it. "I can go and get the supplies, will you watch her?" Jareth nodded and Puck rushed off.

"Alright," Jareth said trying to calm her "relax."

"Hurts," Idony whispered. That wasn't even the half of it, she was in such pain that she wished more than anything that Jareth would stop moving her around. It didn't only hurt to move, but to breathe as well.

"Yes I know it hurts," Jareth said looking at her bruises. He sighed and waved his hands over her body time and time again. With each passing of his hand Idony felt a little better. And by the time Puck got back with the herbs Idony was almost completely healed.

"Why did I leave again?" Puck asked in a slightly humorous tone.

"I'm sorry Puck," Idony said when Jareth didn't say anything "thank you for going."

"Aww," he smiled "you know I don't mind."

"I suppose we should stay here tonight since it doesn't look like we're going anywhere," Jareth suggested. Idony stood, shakily and then her legs buckled and she fell over. Jareth caught her directly before she crashed into the ground.

"Thanks," she muttered while he helped her to her feet.

"No problem," he said making sure she could manage.

"Well," Puck said after a long silence "I'm gonna go find something for us to eat. Idony do you want to come?"

"You know," she said "I think I'm going to try to find us some water." Puck nodded and rushed off to find something to eat.


	8. Chaper Eight

Idony found a good sized pond not so far from where they were sleeping. She put some water in a bowl and set it aside and sat by the waters edge. She grabbed a rock and tossed it in, watching it ripple.

"Are you alright?" Jareth asked coming and sitting next to her.

"Oh yeah," she smiled "I'm fine." There was a long pause "thank you."

"Don't mention it," he mumbled.

"What do you want me for?" she asked finally. The question had been bouncing around in her skull since she knew Jareth was coming, but she hadn't found a good time to ask.

"Who said I needed you for anything?" he asked.

"Your highness," she breathed "you and I both know that your smarter than going off looking for trouble. And I pose no threat to you or anything you care about. You have no reason to keep me contained on that account."

"There are rules," he said "I must abide by."

"Why did you come now?" she asked "instead when I first ran away?"

"I wasn't aware you were alive," he said "I thought you died sometime after you escaped."

"Oh," she said quietly.

"Also," she pointed out "there is a beat in the center of the Labyrinth and its terrifying my goblins."

"Why can't **_you_** do something about it?" she asked.

"It eats magick," he said "and that is my only weapon against the beast."

"You want **_me_** to kill it?" she asked eyes growing wide.

"Your very strong," he admitted "if you were more skilled in magick I would be worried. But since you only know simple spells, I have nothing to fear." She gave a dry look.

"I'm not a bounty hunter," she replied.

"Don't tell me you follow the code," he muttered.

"The honor code," she nodded.

"For the god's sake!" he sighed loudly.

"Thoughts and intentions will all come back, either in goodness or in negativity," she started listing "A witch's word must have the validity of a signed and witness oath. Thus, give thy word sparingly, but adhere to it like iron. Refrain from speaking ill of others. Be thou honest with others, and have them known that honesty is likewise expected of them. Strive not to harm. Dignity, a gracious manner, and a good humor are much to be admired. As a witch, thou hast power, and thy powers wax strongly as wisdom increases. Therefore exercise maturity in the use thereof. Courage and honor endure forever. Pledge friendship and fealty to those who so warrant. Strengthen others of the Brethren and they shall strengthen thee. Thou shall not reveal secrets of another Witch or another coven. The laws of the land should be obeyed whenever possible and within reason, for in the main they have been chosen with wisdom. Have pride in thyself, and seek perfection in body and in mind."

"Where did you learn everything?" he asked.

"Books," she smiled walking on.

"Books?" he asked "there aren't many books in the Labyrinth. In fact the only place I know of is at the castle." He gave a hard stair.

"You can't believe that I'd steal something," she laughed "from you of all people." She stopped once she saw what a hard stair she was receiving. "I borrowed. Borrowed, as in, eventually going to return."

"Um hum," he smiled in amusement.

"I was ten," she grumbled "what do you expect? Pure maturity?"

"Well you sure as well show it now," he said "how old are you?"

"Sixteen," she said "turning seventeen in two weeks."

"Your very mature," he said.

"I have to be," she sighed.

"That's Underground life," he shrugged.

"What do you know about it?" she asked, feeling more upset by the moment "you grew up in the castle." How could he understand? How could he even act as if he did? He lived in that huge castle in the middle of the Labyrinth. He always had the upper hand. He had everything he needed, he wanted, and he thought he understood hardship? Being utterly alone? At the very least he had other humans to talk to, others that could understand his feelings, if he had any.

"I've had my trials as well," he said calmly "just because I live in the castle doesn't mean I never have any problems." The nerve of that girl, she didn't understand how difficult it is to take care of a dying land. A place where friendship is alien and love is practically unheard of. Goblins weren't the most loving creatures. At the very least this girl had some form of affection. Both of them had something the other didn't, but neither of them was willing to say anything.

"Oh please," Idony muttered under her breath.

"How dare you," he snapped "no other creature in the entire Labyrinth dares to insult me or even look at me in such a way. But you, your repetitive insults and mocking glares are continuous."

"Oh," Idony pretended to tremble "and your SO high and mighty aren't you? Your not so powerful when that creature eats up half of your magick are you? And then you come and grab me out of _my_ life. You run this place like some sort of supreme dictator that everyone needs to fear. You are no king Jareth, your some pompous brat trying to run the Underground. You've got prisons and asylums and normal people roaming around like its nothing. You're a heartless evil being and I'm ashamed to be of your species." Before he could make a remark Idony was gone. "Call me when that block of ice that incases your heart melts," she taunted "or you grow some balls."


	9. Chapter Nine

Foolish girl, didn't she know she couldn't survive in the Labyrinth at night!? He'd call her but he didn't know her name. He shrugged, what did he care? She was merely a weak human. No, that wasn't true. She was strong, and brave. She spoke her mind and, though he'd though he had the upper hand, it was apparent that he didn't.

"Girl!" he called "come back, you'll die if you don't." Nothing.

"What on earth are you screaming about?" Puck asked as he dashed over.

"That girl," Jareth fumed "she ran away."

"Argh," Puck yelled in anger and then screamed loudly "Idony!" He went racing around, searching franticly. He knew he wasn't going to find her. He looked back and Jareth was gone. "Great," he sighed "he's going to find her."

Idony pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She buried her face in her arms and cried. It just wasn't fair.

"Why am I crying?" she muttered to herself "I'm too old to cry." An owl flew past and Idony wiped her tears and looked at it. It was a white owl, with a few brown spots and yellow trim around his head.

"HOOOOOO?" it asked.

"What's wrong?" she asked "there's nothing wrong."

"WOOOT," it cooed "WOOT WOOT."

"I'm not crying," she lied "I'm not supposed to."

"And why is that?" Jareth asked changing back. Idony's eyes grew wide.

"I didn't know you could do that," she said.

"I can do a lot of things," he said but then gave a worried glance "what's the matter?"

"Why do you care?" she asked "it doesn't matter anyways. I'm just going to go back with you to the center of the Labyrinth and then fight this damn monster. And then what? Get turned into a goblin?"

"Well that all depends on if I **_like_** you enough to change you into a goblin," he teased but this only made Idony cry more. "I'm not going to change you into anything," he sighed "or your little imp friend. But you must come back, I have rules that I must follow. Just as you have a code to go by." Idony stopped and looked at him for a long time. "What?" he asked looking around.

"Your human?" she asked.

"Mostly," he shrugged "its actually a very long story that I won't bother boring you with. But, just for curiosity's sake, why do you ask?"

"I haven't seen one in ten years," she said "I was afraid I forgot what they look like."

"Your human," he pointed out.

"Yeah," she smiled "but I don't look like one. My hair is white."

"So?" he asked "you should see some humans Aboveground, some have green hair." Idony laughed. "Why'd you change your name?" he asked as they walked back to the clearing.

"From May?" she asked "it just didn't seem to belong. Having a normal name like that here."

"And Jareth isn't a normal name?" he asked, becoming more amused by the second.

"Well," she stopped a moment "no." She hadn't ever met anyone named Jareth before and it seemed like a very powerful name. She liked it.

"I like your new name better," he said "it suits you."

"Thank you," she said. She couldn't remember why she'd hated him once before, but she was sure there was a reason. She knew that he'd tried to turn her into a goblin yes, but, why didn't that seem like such an evil thing now? Idony didn't know.

"Where have you been?" Puck asked as the came back into the clearing "do you know how baldy you scared me?!"

"Sorry," Idony said but Puck just frowned. "Aww," she pouted "I'm sorry Puck; I wasn't trying to scare you."

"This is just as bad as that one time when you were ten," he muttered "and came home with all those books." Jareth gave an amused stair and Idony clapped her hands together.

"Anyways," she said trying to change the subject "are we going to eat something?"

"I couldn't find a thing," Puck muttered.

"Well," Idony looked around "its too dark to go hunting now, I won't be able to see a thing."

"Hunt?" Jareth asked leading the both of them to the fire Puck had started "how can you hunt?"

"What do you mean?" Idony asked.

"You're a woman," he laughed "women can't hunt." Idony had felt a bit of pride when he called her a woman, but it was stolen away when he said she couldn't hunt. She was one of the best hunters in the Eastern Corner, and only killed when she needed the food.

"Excuse me," Puck said "but Idony can hunt better than anyone I know." Jareth raised an eyebrow at this and looked to Idony.

"Well it might help if you actually knew someone Puck," Idony teased and Puck gave a good natured smile.

"Seriously," Puck said and Idony nodded "she hunts well."

"Well since the master hunter can't see in the dark," Jareth smiled "I suppose eating will be left up to me. Now," he took a deep breath "lets see what I can do."


	10. Chapter Ten

Jareth had shown himself useful in summoning things. Such as bread and a few different types of cheese.

"I could do better," he said "if I had more energy."

"I know," Puck muttered as he stuffed more bread into his mouth "this bread is kinda stale." Idony pushed him and he went quiet.

"Its fine," she insisted "better than starving."

"Much better than starving," Puck chimed in. "Idony?"

"Humm?" she looked at Puck and he gave a nudging look. "Oh! The water, damn, sorry, I forgot. I'll get it." She stood to leave and Jareth looked from Puck to Idony.

"You really shouldn't let her go into the woods alone," he said "it could be dangerous."

"Three things," Idony said "one, I can handle myself. Two, I have a knife and a staff and three, does it look like Puck is going to defend me from anything bigger than a common garden snail? I think not." Puck handed her a large skin sack to keep the water in.

"And that was a very vicious snail too," he mumbled in good humor. Idony smiled and raced off. She was half way there when Jareth tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around holding the knife to his throat.

"Oh," she put the knife back in her robe "I'm sorry. I thought you were, well something. What are you doing here?"

"Protecting you," he said simply as if she should know.

"I don't need to be protected," she said "I can handle myself."

"Oh," he said "like you handled Nuckelavee?" Idony lowered her head and kept walking.

"That's different," she muttered "he's an old... acquaintance."

"So am I," Jareth added grabbing her shoulder and making her look at him. She looked at his eyes, she couldn't place his emotion, but it seemed familiar.

"What do you want?" she asked sarcastically "a medal?" She turned on her heel and kept going.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked "your not normal."

"Thank you Mr. State the Obvious," she muttered and he grabbed her shoulder again.

"Don't be sarcastic with me," he warned.

"Alright," she said straitening up "you want true pure answers, here you go." she got right up in his face and spoke the words as thick and clear as possible "Don't touch me." Jareth smiled as she kept walking, though he stood there for just a moment he caught up.

"Your like the goddess Artemis," he said and Idony blushed but kept walking. She actually was considering that she could hunt, loved animals, lived in groves and near ponds and was just a wild woman.

"Except I wouldn't turn anyone into a stag," she mumbled.

"That's a good story," Jareth said and then his expression changed "you wouldn't kill someone if they watched you bathe?"

"See," Idony stopped by the waters edge and filled the skin "there's a difference between seeing someone and spying on someone. The man that stumbled upon her didn't mean to see her, he just did and he got angry and turned him into a stag and let his own hounds rip him to shreds."

"So if I just happened to stumbled upon you..." Jareth said.

"I'd kill you," Idony smiled handing him the skin, now full of water. But she would, he Jareth was to see her naked she'd, probably kill him. No man had ever seen her, though she was sure a few Fae had, but that wasn't really the point.

"Would you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe not kill," she said "but I think I'd hurt you well enough."

"Your not normal," Jareth said shaking his head in amusement.

"Thank you," Idony smiled and sat by the fire trying to shake this feeling she had. Jareth tossed the water bag at Puck and he caught it, but gave a bewildered look. Idony was becoming very interested in this Goblin King. It worried him, Idony hadn't ever bothered with the male of her species. And Puck wasn't really sure how human males acted around females they tried to court. But he had heard there was some sort of link between human males and pigs... but he wasn't sure.


	11. Chapter Eleven

"I'm tired," Idony announced.

"Finally," Puck teased and Idony gave an annoyed smile. Puck was like a brother to her, ever since she came to the Eastern Corner. He was like family. He was her best friend.

"How are we doing these sleeping arrangements?" Jareth asked.

"You two have fun," Idony smiled "I sleep, away."

"Idony," Puck sighed "it's cold."

"I know," she agreed "it is sort of cool isn't it?"

"Your going to have to stay around," he said "or we're going to freeze." She gave an annoyed glance but nodded and went over by the fire and started braiding her hair.

"Why does she do that?" Jareth asked Puck finally.

"I'm not sure;" he said "she does it every night, and takes them out every morning." Jareth kept watching her and Puck did too, but Idony wasn't aware of the pair watching. "You like her, don't you?" Puck asked.

"What?" Jareth asked.

"You seem to be fond of her," Puck pointed out "tis all."

"She perplexes me," Jareth said "that's all."

"Yeah," Puck said sarcastically "I'm sure that's why you look at her in **_such_** a way." Jareth gave a hard look and Puck smiled. Idony came over and kissed Puck on the forehead and he kissed her on hers.

"Night," she called and laid down next to the fire. Jareth looked at Puck and then at Idony.

"Are you?" he asked looking from one to the other.

"NO!" Puck laughed "it's a ritual for friends that Idony came up with. If someone close to you may be leaving, or is going to bed, or is doing something dangerous then she will kiss them on the forehead."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because that is her way," Puck said "it is her way of showing care for someone and that if she wakes up in the morning and they're not there, she'll miss them. Or if they die doing something dangerous, she'll morn for them. Or if they leave. I just do it back because she's my best friend; we've been doing it since she turned eight."

"She's so," Jareth paused "different."

"She's always been different," Puck smiled "even from the Fae. She so unique, in anything she does." Jareth couldn't understand, a young lady should wear dresses and be insecure about her body and paint her nails. Idony, she climbed trees and talked to all sorts of creatures. She hunted and fought. She wasn't only a dreamer, but a realist too. She was a tom boy with grace. She was boyish in all the right spots, but still graceful and kind and feminine looking too. She captivated him. He wanted to figure her out, every detail, slowly uncovering bits and pieces of her. She was still childish. She didn't like responsibility, and she forgot things she's supposed to do.

She had a knack for healing and for plants. Jareth hadn't seen any of her magickal skills yet but he was sure they were simple nature spells. He hadn't heard her musically either. Jareth wanted to figure her out so badly that he had to stop himself from going over to her and asking her questions. He hadn't felt this intrigued since Sarah. He was interested in Sarah, true, but she didn't have any interest in him whatsoever.

She'd broken his heart, and after that he'd just forgotten about her. He wasn't going to thrive on someone that didn't care about him. But then, what made him think that Idony cared about him at all? She hadn't said anything to imply that she cared of him, either as a companion or a lover. Jareth shrugged it off, he'd find out soon enough. He had all tomorrow and who knows how long after that.

"Tired?" Puck asked finally and Jareth nodded. They both went over to the fire and laid down on either side of Idony. She rolled her eyes and gave a sleepy smile and dozed off again. Sometime in the night the fire went out. Both Idony and Puck shivered like mad. Puck went and got a large leaf and covered himself. Idony looked annoyed and sat up. She started up so she could start another fire but Jareth put his cape over her shoulders.

"I'm fine," she protested.

"No," he said "your freezing, there's a difference."

"But then you'll be cold," she pointed out and Jareth shrugged. She draped half of his cape over him and half over her so that they'd both be warm. She looked at his shocked expression and gave a half smile, she wasn't going to let him be completely chivalrous. But then, wasn't sharing his cape just as bad? She soon fell asleep, but she watched as Jareth's shocked expression became a happily amused smile.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Idony awoke with Jareth's arm around her and she almost laughed herself silly. The day before she would have stabbed him to death, today he was sleeping with his arm around her. She went back to sleep and awoke a little later as Jareth's chuckling woke her from her dreamless sleep.

She was sleeping with her head on his chest, breathing him in deeply looking very much like he was her lover. Idony shot awake and moved away, which only made Jareth laugh more. She blushed and started undoing her braids. Jareth watched entreatingly.

"Sleep well?" Puck asked the two as he came back from the pond, soaking wet.

"I'm so glad there is no such thing as cameras here," Idony muttered and she undid her other braid. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so happy," Puck grinned "I didn't want to bother you."

"Well," Idony grumbled sarcastically "if I look happy while I'm sleeping near some lions will you wake me then please?"

"Don't be sour," Puck snapped "you know I'm just messing with you."

"I know," she smiled "I'm sorry. You know me and my morning persona."

"Hurry up and go take your bath," he muttered pushing her off "we have to leave at noon." Idony went off towards the pond and Puck shook his head, amused. Jareth gave a good stretch and yawned. The grin on his face was indescribable.

"Well aren't you happy," Puck teased.

"For once," Jareth said joyfully and Puck smiled. It was odd to see that someone that Idony had hated so much the day before fall for her so quickly. And she made him indescribably happy. Perhaps there was hope for this cold hearted Goblin King. "For her to give in to your chivalry," Puck announced "that's a big thing. She never does that."

"Really?" Jareth asked yawning again.

"I'm amazed she didn't sock you," Puck laughed and Jareth agreed. Idony dove into the water and smiled to herself. She had slept next to a male of her species. But Jareth of all people. Robin twittered like mad as she came down on a low tree branch. Idony didn't worry about being exposed to Robin, she was only a bird and they didn't understand the whole clothes thing.

"Idony that entire corner is missing you dearly!" Robin twittered "I've been looking for you all morning!" Idony told Robin what had happened and Robin didn't believe it.

"GREAT!" she yelled "this will make a wonderful story for when you come back! You are coming back aren't you?"

"I think it's possible," Idony said "I'm not sure. But I will make my effort to try." Robin sped off, so she could tell the corner about what had happened so far on the quest of Idony.

"The quest of Idony," she laughed "how stupid."

"I think it has a nice ring to it," Puck smiled and Idony ducked under the water.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You've been in here for an hour," he muttered "and we're starting breakfast and SOME people want to see your wonderful hunting skills. I had to beg him not to come and get you himself. Something about him wanting to see if you'd turn him into a stag?" Idony laughed.

"Thank you Puck," she smiled.

"Yeah sure," he mumbled in good humor.

"You're the best Puck," she smiled sweetly this time and he sighed.

"Alright," he laughed "you're welcome." With that he went back to the clearing. Idony picked up her robe and put on her new one she had shoved into her sack. This one was purple, and had gold trim, but basically the same as the other green one. She walked into the clearing and sat by the newly made fire.

"So," Jareth said "are you going to show me this wonderful hunting of yours?"

"And what do you expect me to do?" she asked "whack it in the head with my staff?" He handed her a bow and four arrows and gave a debonair smile. "I hope you can climb," she warned.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"I still can't believe how you do this," Jareth mumbled scrambling up the tree.

"Practice," she smiled "in ten years and you'll be as good as me." Jareth rolled his eyes and Idony walked along a tree branch.

"Don't you ever fall?" Jareth asked, stumbling across the first branch. Idony looked at him, he was going to fall if he didn't adapt quickly.

"A few times," she said sitting him down. "Take your shoes off." He did and she set them in a branch.

"How will you find them again?" he asked.

"I just do," she shrugged "the tree is like a person, I'll be able to identify it from the others." She froze and saw a stag walk in the distance. She pulled out an arrow and strung it with the bow. She pulled it straight, keeping her elbow lined with the arrows path. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Take life as needed," she whispered to herself "your death will not be in vain." She let go of the arrow and it shot through the air with amazing speed, puncturing the stag's heart. It died instantly.

"What did you say?" Jareth asked when they'd both climbed down the tree "I mean before you let the arrow go?"

"Just reminding myself," Idony said simply.

"Of?"

"I do not hunt unless I intend to use everything," she said turning back to him "I don't kill for sport."

"I don't understand," Jareth said approaching the animal "you hunt so well, why don't you hunt all the time?" Idony knelt down and felt the stag's throat to me sure that it was dead before she started skinning it.

"A few things," she said "first, meat isn't one of my favorite foods, so I don't eat it often. And second, killing and not using every bit of what you kill waists life. I don't kill more than I need to." Jareth nodded this he understood, though he didn't practice it. "If I could I would never eat meat," she said as she began skinning the creature "but in the winter months fruit isn't easily come by. Unless I go to town, which isn't often." Soon the pelt had been removed and the meat put into bags Puck had given her. Everything was put into bags, all separated and neat.

"Can I have my shoes now?" Jareth asked.

"Sure," Idony set the skin bags on the ground and scrambled up a tree. Two minutes later she was back with his shoes in had. "Ta da." He slipped his shoes back on and they started off for the clearing once more. "So what's it like?" Idony asked.

"What's what like?" he asked helping her carry some of the bags.

"Being king, living in a castle, seeing other people?" she asked looking at him earnestly.

"Boring," Jareth muttered.

"Well that's a let down," she sighed and Jareth laughed.

"Why do you think it's so wonderful in the first place?" he chuckled.

"Because," Idony said turning around "don't you have balls and dragons to fight or something?"

"Well of course," he smiled "but its nothing compared to your life."

"My life?" she asked "my life is boring."

"How is it boring!?' he asked "look at everything you do! You hunt and climb trees and fight monsters."

"It doesn't happen on a regular basis," Idony smiled "you make it seem like I get to do this stuff every day."

"You don't?" Jareth asked.

"Mostly I'm either healing someone or making something grow," she smiled "or swimming."

"Show me," Jareth insisted.

"You want to see my magick?" she asked and he nodded. She smiled, how fun this was. She calmed herself and put the bags of meat on the ground. She relaxed herself and calmed her breathing. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt it again, that connection she got when she talked with the trees. Like she was simply slipping away. Then, she raised her hands upward, slowly as possible.

Jareth grinned, how clever she was. At the age of sixteen she could speak with all creatures, hunt, climb, and make things grow. The tree grew slowly at first, but then quickened. Finally, a huge tree stood in their path.

"Wow," he smiled and looked from the tree to her "quick learner."

"It took me a long time actually," she said picking up the bags and walking on. She was actually tired but she kept going. Puck noticed right away that Idony had done some sort of magick and he sighed as they both came into the clearing.

"What'd you do?" he asked.

"Just simple tree magick," she smiled. But gave a disapproving look but Idony didn't really care, she showed Jareth what she could do and she was happy. She grabbed the bags and set them next to the fire. Puck started on cooking the meat, completely ignoring Idony, though Jareth went on about what they had done.

Idony was kind of disappointed actually, this adventure of hers wasn't going so well. Puck was annoyed at her, she wasn't even acting like herself and Jareth, well, she didn't know what was going on with Jareth. She was exhausted beyond belief and she wanted to go home. No, home wasn't where she wanted to go either. She wanted to go to her real home. She wanted to find her mother.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"What do you mean you want to leave?" both Puck and Jareth asked together. They both looked at the other and back at Idony.

"Your insane," Puck said "all this walking has drove you over the edge. Now you're going to spiral down into oblivion until everything you know becomes some strange fantasy and everything pretend will become real!! Soon we're all just going to be some weird made up characters in some sixteen year olds story that she'll post on the internet in her sad attempts to get reviews!"

"Puck," Idony sighed "you gotta stop rambling like that. It makes no sense whatsoever. What's the internet anyways?"

"What do you mean you want to go home?" Jareth asked completely ignoring their conversation.

"I want to go home," she said "like, Aboveground home." Jareth and Puck gave each other a dry look and they both burst into fits of laughter. "It's not funny!" she yelled but they wouldn't stop. "This is hopeless!" She ran into the woods without looking back. Puck stopped laughing as did Jareth and they both looked at each other.

"Maybe you should go talk to her," Puck suggested.

"Why me?" Jareth asked "you're her best friend."

"True," Puck agreed "but you're the one that can send her home." Jareth sighed and walked back into the woods. This female was trying his patients. He stopped at the edge of the woods and looked at the girl sitting at the edge of the pond. She seemed almost weak for a moment, if you truly looked at her. She may act like an adult but she truly is sixteen. Jareth wanted to let her live like a sixteen year old, without worry. She shouldn't have to worry about finding food and keeping herself alive.

She should be taken care of, even though she drove him to insanity and back, she deserved _something_. Yet, he didn't want her to leave. She was the first person he'd cared about since Sarah in any way whatsoever. But he wasn't ready to open up and make himself vulnerable. He wasn't ready to get hurt again.

"Why do you want to go back?" he asked.

"You won't understand," she mumbled. Her legs were pulled up to her chest with her chin resting on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Try to explain," he said sitting next to her. There was a long pause.

"I want to know," she said quietly and then paused. "I want to know why she didn't want me. I want to see, people."

"You want other humans," Jareth said, nodding. "I understand that, I long for people from time to time."

"But you can have people," she said looking out across the water. The wind whipped around and blew her hair across her face.

"You can't make someone want your company," Jareth said after a long time. "At the very least you have some creatures that care about you. Your little imp friend for example, he followed you all the way here and he's not turning back."

"Goblins aren't the most compassionate creatures," she sighed and looked at Jareth "your not like them."

"Me?" he asked "I'm evil, remember?"

"Are you?" she asked turning back to the water. There was a long pause.

"No I suppose I'm not," he muttered "I've become soft over the years I suppose." Idony smiled, she was glad. If he was the same man he was ten years ago she was sure that she wouldn't be human any longer. But somehow he'd grown a heart.

"I just," she stopped and tears filled her eyes. She tried to keep them from falling, she didn't even blink. "I want to find where I belong."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"Alright then," he smiled and stood to his feet. He offered his hand to help her up.

"What?" she asked looking at his hand and then standing on her own.

"Come back with me," he said "rest, fight the beast and then when your ready I will send you home." Jareth's heart burned with sorrow. This woman was a true hero. She followed the code, she was a true knight of the Labyrinth. But he wanted her happiness.

"Would you really?" she asked looking earnestly.

"Of course," he smiled sadly and Idony screamed. She hugged him close and backed away. Now she calmed herself, she was acting childish. She smiled again, she didn't care. She could go home. She could see humans, REAL humans. She could fine her mother and, she took a deep breath, she was so happy.

"Oh thank you," she said calmly and Jareth gave a short smile and started out of the woods. She stopped once she noticed he was upset. Why was he upset?! She came back to the clearing and Puck looked upset too. Her heart sunk. "Puck?" but he wouldn't look at her.

"This is something you've wanted since you've gotten here," Puck said "I just, never thought you'd actually leave."

"Please understand," she said "I don't belong here-"

"How would you know?!" he snapped "you don't know if you belong there! You don't even know what it's like!" Everything went quiet.

"If I don't belong," she promised "I'll come back." Jareth looked up. "Is that alright?" Jareth nodded earnestly. "See?"

"You swear?" he asked.

"Cross my heart," she smiled softly. Puck gave a short smile and kissed her on the forehead. Then he went back to cooking. Idony went over to Jareth next. "What's with you?"

"Nothing," he lied.

"Uh huh," she smirked "so you just magickally become quiet?"

"Yes." Idony rolled her eyes. He was being difficult.

"You know I can't do anything about it if I don't know what's bothering you," she sighed.

"I'm fine," he said stiffly. She waited a moment and then knelt in front of him.

"Would you mind if I left?" she asked.

"No," he lied. Idony could tell he was lying, just out of animal instinct.

"Oh," she said making herself look disappointed.

"Why?" he asked. She looked upset now, was it because she thought he didn't care? Did he? Jareth sighed, he was confused.

"Because," she said "after talking about having other humans around and, then me wanting to leave you got very quiet. So I thought maybe-"

"Maybe?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe you'd mind," she finished. What did she think she was going to say? Why was she so tongue tied around Jareth? She kept asking herself questions but Jareth brought her out of concentration.

"I do," he said "and then, I don't."

"Explain," Puck said from across the way.

"Yes," Idony chimed in "please do."

"I don't because if is something you've wanted for a long time and I have no problem in giving it to you," he admitted "but then I do because in enjoy your company." Idony smiled.

"You'll get sick of her I promise," Puck teased and Idony sighed and tossed a twig at him.

"Your mean," she griped.

"You know you love me," Puck smiled finishing the meat. "Come on, we've got a long ways to go."


	16. Part Two: Chapter One

Idony stopped and peaked through the brush, there before her the castle laid ahead. Her mouth dropped, as did Puck's. The twisting walls interrupted here and there by lush forest, the complex web of waterways, the forbidding castle at the core. It was vast and magical, frightening and compelling at the same time. She shuddered at its utter brilliance. Though it seemed cavernous and sinister in one place, it was vivid and cheerful in another. Now Idony understood how much the Labyrinth itself related to Jareth's personality. Both beautiful and ugly, both kind and cruel; it was the way of nature, and also Jareth.

"Wow," Puck whispered walking out from the brush "it's huge!" They approached the castle and the doors were opened by two very small goblins. They didn't say a word, only shook in fear. Jareth showed Puck to his room first and turned to Idony whose room he was about to show. She had disappeared.

"Library," he mumbled to himself. He walked down the hall for the longest time. Idony's eyes traveled across the pages of the book. Jareth watched her quietly as she searched for something. "Ahem?" Jareth cleared his throat.

"Oh," she said dropping the book and Jareth slowly made his way into the library. Idony scooped the book up and set it back where she had found it. "I'm sorry," she said seriously but flashed a smile "I couldn't resist."

"I figured," he said and took a good look around. He'd read every single one of his books, more than once, and he was bored with them. Idony glanced at an old leather bound book sitting across the table that she was standing across from.

"What's that?" she asked.

"A book," he said simply.

"Well thank you," she muttered in a sarcastic tone "I wouldn't have ever been able to figure that out."

"It is our history," he said stiffly. Idony pondered the thought a moment of what could be in the Labyrinth's history but she knew she was sure she couldn't even imagine. She slowly walked to the table and flipped open the book. The pages turned quickly and came to a stop. There she was, her picture drawn in the massive leather bound book.

"Idony Ellen of the Eastern Corner," she read aloud "King Jareth had proclaimed for this young hero to fight off the malicious Cucui to save his kingdom."

"That's as far as I've gotten," Jareth said closing the book. Idony looked from the book to Jareth in awe.

"You can draw," she said and he laughed, he'd thought she'd be upset.

"Yes," he nodded "I can." She looked around and then at Jareth, who was looking very tired.

"I suppose you're tired," she said and he smiled.

"It's rude to leave guests unattended," he said with a good natured smile.

"That doesn't mean your going to follow me around the whole time I'm here does it?" she teased.

"Not unless you'd like me to," he said "and even then I don't think I could keep up." She nodded and reluctantly left the library with him to go to her room. She had to keep in mind that he couldn't keep up with her so easily. Puck was used to it, Jareth wasn't. They reached a room that was amazingly far from Puck's. Jareth showed her in and she quickly thanked him. He gave a short bow and left the room, closing the door behind him. Seconds later she heard a second door open and close, and she smiled. Jareth's room was down the hall from hers. How interesting that he put her near him. She shrugged it off and laid down on the bed. She hadn't slept in a bed in forever. She quickly fell into a deep sleep, completely ignoring everything in her room. She'd look at it all in the morning.

Author's note: A HUGE thanks to my editor LadyAniviel, because she's s cool. I mean you seriously have to read her 'Dancing with Danger' because it is SO rad. Also Moonjava's stories are awesome as well. I'm SORRY that I haven't been updating all of my stories lately. I've been working SUPER hard on this story and helping out a few fellow authors. Now, I love meeting people and helping people out (not to mention them helping me) SO if anyone would like to either A. help me/have me help them with something or B. just want to talk to a slightly Labyrinth obsessed 16 year old female (that happens to be very unique as well) IM me (HomeSickness907) or email me ). And anyone wanting to help me finish a story, you'd seriously be my knight in shining armor because I'm SAWMPED (so pick a story that isn't finished and email me PLEASE!)

Another thing, you may notice that The Wish (this story) will be in three parts. The first was Idony and a bit of her life before her little adventure. It was also showing her life, her relationships with her friends, and to fill you in on what she'd gone through with Jareth in the past. The second (what I'm starting now) is her coming to the castle, readjusting to living inside, and becoming closer with the people/creatures around her. It also shows her fighting the Cucui (you'll find out more bout him later) and you'll learn a lot more about Jareth. Also, we have a surprise character in this Part so don't be shocked when you see the sparks fly. I'd like a little constructive criticism and any ideas anyone has! My goblins all send their love and they say... that they want pickles... humm, looks like I need to start taking them to counseling again.

Much love,

CI


	17. Part Two: Chapter Two

Idony smiled to herself upon waking. She shifted slightly and cracked an eye open, her room was purple. Well, mostly. The floor was a gray marble stone, as the walls. The curtains were a very deep velvet purple and kept the room dim and dark. The fire in the hearth was blazing, so it created a dim glow. Also, a bookshelf. She smiled to herself, and gladly rose from her bed. At least she was until she found how cold the floor was. She quickly dressed and brushed her hair and stepped outside of her room.

"Well hello," Puck nodded slightly as she closed her door "so nice for you to wake."

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Around noon," he said "you must have been exhausted." She nodded. Actually, she hadn't slept so well in ten years, but she wasn't about to tell Puck that. He was already upset about her leaving. "Well," Puck stopped "his majesty wants you to watch someone while he's out."

"Where'd he go?" she asked.

"Beats me," Puck shrugged. Idony sighed; it was rude to just leave her with someone she didn't even know. But, she brushed off her annoyed feelings and gave a halfhearted smile.

"So who exactly do I have to watch?"

"I am not watching her!" she yelled.

"Why not?!" Puck asked.

"I don't know anything about her," she cried "this is a human girl, MY age!"

"Uh huh?" Puck insisted not following.

"How can I-" she paused "I don't know... what do girls my age talk about?"

"Just talk about you things," Puck insisted leading her to the room.

"Me things?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," he said "you things." Idony wasn't amused by Puck's sense of humor but she tried to ignore it. He stopped her before a room and gave a gesture to go in. Idony sighed and opened the door.

"GET OUT!" Sarah yelled and threw various objects at Idony as she entered the room. Idony ducked a few, though a large book hit her squarely in the forehead. Idony quickly dashing through the room and took strong hold of Sarah's arms. "LET ME GO YOU UNDERGROUND FREAK!"

"Once again you are mistaken," Idony muttered trying to keep Sarah calm (which wasn't working, apparently).

Sarah stopped "what do you mean?"

"What does that mean?" Idony asked letting her arms go now. Sarah pulled her arms close to her and examined one of them. Seeming satisfied she left them at her sides and gave a puzzled look.

"You are from here," Sarah said "aren't you?"

"No," Idony said calmly "I'm not."

"Then," Sarah paused "I'm not the only one Jareth is keeping prisoner."

"Actually," Puck butted his head in the room "we're not exactly 'prisoners'."


	18. Part Two: Chapter Three

"So," Sarah paused a moment and then spoke again in the most serious manor "your going to hunt down and kill this Cucui thing?"

"I suppose so," Idony muttered "but then I can go home."

"And where would that be?" Sarah asked.

"Boston," Idony said gladly. She didn't miss the whole city thing but, she missed all her friends and her mother. Sarah nodded. "So why are you here?"

"I accidentally wished myself away," Sarah muttered "in my sleep." Idony laughed hysterically. Sarah really **_was_** childish. Puck muttered something to himself and Idony turned to him giving a puzzled look.

"Humm?" he asked.

"What were you saying?" Idony asked.

"Nothing, nothing," he gave a fake smile and Idony raised an eyebrow.

"Anyways," Sarah interrupted "maybe you can talk to Jareth and get me out of here."

"Me?" Idony said looking from Sarah to Puck. How could this Sarah girl expect her to get Jareth to do anything? "I'm afraid your going to have to fight this battle alone."

"But I fought the last one alone," Sarah pouted.

"Actually," Idony chimed "you didn't. You had three others with you; a dwarf, a beast and... who was it?"

"Sir. Didymus," Puck said helpfully "remember you met him last Yule?"

"Oh yes," Idony agreed "the fox right? With that cute dog...er... steed." Jareth knocked on the door and Sarah quickly flew into a rage. She screamed a few curses at him and went storming into her bathroom.

"Going well?" he asked and Idony walked out of the room quickly.

"Hey!" Puck called after her but she didn't bother turning around. She just kept walking until she reached the castle's garden. She quickly climbed a large oak tree and hid behind one of it's many branches. She was upset for more than one reason.

"Woman," Jareth muttered from under the tree.

"Don't you have children to steal?!" Idony asked from the fourth branch up.

"I don't steal," he yelled "I just do as I'm asked."

"Well how about you go away?" she asked.

"What's wrong with you NOW?" he asked but she just ignored him. He narrowed his eyes and raised his hand slightly, concentrating on her. She rose up off the branch and levitated down to the ground, though her feet didn't touch the ground. "Answer me."

"I'm not a babysitter," Idony said stiffly.

"Yeah," he agreed "I suppose she's changed quiet a bit. Different from the stories you've heard I'm sure."

"No offence," Idony said "because I know you love her and all, but she's a brat." Jareth silently agreed, Sarah **_had_** changed in the year she'd been away.

"I don't love her," he said setting Idony's feet on the ground "I did I mean but, she's not for me. She's too much of a realist now."


	19. Part Two: Chapter Four

"So," Idony started "was there something you wanted?"

"Yes actually," Jareth said "I want you, I mean if you'd like, to, well since you have SO many problems with how I run the Labyrinth..." he gave a sigh of defeat, he could word it the way he wanted. "You will me my adviser."

"Shall I?" she asked crossing her arms.

"If you'd like to," he added "of course. I mean, for your time being here. It'll give you something to do besides watch Sarah."

"Well when you put it that way," she said quickly and gave a short nod "I'd like that very much."

"Good," he said "because I believe you mentioned something about asylums?"

"Yeah," she said slowly. He began walking and she followed, and from time to time he'd point out different plants that she'd never seen before.

"I'd like for you to go to the Southwestern Asylum for me," he said kindly "if it is as you say I'd like a report. So you will go first thing in the morning."

"Yes sir," she said most respectfully. He gave a short smile and suddenly stopped.

"Another thing," he said seriously and Idony pulled her attention from the flowering trees.

"Humm?" she asked, though she wasn't quiet paying attention.

"Tonight I shall dine with both you and Lady Sarah," he explained "I'd like for you to coax her into coming."

"Your trying to kill me aren't you?" she asked jokingly and he gave an annoyed look.

"Would you?" he asked.

"Yes, yes," she sighed and then gave a good-natured smile "I'll get her to come." Jareth soon left her there and she sat somewhere amongst the flowers. She was so confused with her feelings. She was feeling things that, she wasn't even sure what they were. Every time she got around Jareth she couldn't be as smooth as she always was. She became worried about how she appeared to him, and unable to word things the way she wanted. Her magick was amazingly powerful around him, but she figured that was because he was so powerful.

The situation brought up the same question she'd been struggling with since the moment she knew he was coming for her, why now? Why did everything have to happen now? Idony decided that she didn't like teenaged girls, since Sarah was so moody. Idony had hated Jareth as well but she didn't run screaming into a bathroom, she fought.

She sighed and laid back. The flowers seemed so vivid and the sun so warm that Idony soon fell asleep. She awoke with Puck looking down at her.

"I was wondering if you'd ever get up," he said "come on, time for dinner. And don't worry, I got Sarah to have dinner with Jareth."

"Oh thank you Puck," she said sitting up in a hurry "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Its ok," he said again but firmly this time "don't worry about it."


	20. Part Two: Chapter Five

Dinner was pretty normal. Sarah ran screaming and raving back to her room when Jareth offered her a peach. Puck found it amusing while Idony was annoyed by the whole situation. Jareth had become upset and went back to his room, and Puck to the garden. This had become Idony's chance to go to the library.

She walked down the hall, trying to keep her pace slow and normal, though it was hard because she was so eager. She opened the library doors and went in. A fire was blazing in the fireplace and an oil lamp set out on the table. Idony looked through many books but she couldn't refrain herself from picking up that old leather bound book. She flipped back to the page she had seen before.

On the page next to it was another drawing and some writing. Idony let her eyes scroll across the page, not thinking it privet. Sarah's image was drawn, just as nicely as hers, though it seemed different. Less special.

"The human Sarah Williams, do to continuous nightmares, wished herself away while sleeping. Though she is well cared for, she is loud and hurtful." Idony put the book down, perhaps Jareth was in more pain than she thought. She didn't bother reading the rest of the passage, because she just didn't feel up to the emotional baggage. She paced a while and then sat down, only to get up again.

"Something bothering you?" Jareth asked standing in the doorway. Doorway? She'd thought she'd closed the door.

"Me?" she asked trying to think of a quick lie "no, just-" She didn't bother finishing. She sighed and sat in front of the fire.

"Its obvious," he pointed out.

"That something's bothering me," she stopped and nodded "maybe its just coming here."

"No," he said in a long drawn out voice "I don't think so."

"Well what do you know?' she asked angrily. She didn't know what to feel. She didn't know if she could trust Jareth or Sarah or anyone. Of the first time in ten years she was confused.

"Do you not want to talk about it?" he asked sitting next to her.

"I'm just," she stomach sank "I'm confused."

"About?"

"About a lot of things," she said quietly "but I'm not sure if I should be discussing them with you."

"Well if you ever want to," he offered. She stopped for a moment and then looked at him.

"Why are you being so nice?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure," he said "I must be tired." She laughed.

"Your not as heartless as you'd like to be," she reviled.

"And your having problems with yourself," he pointed out "yes?"

"I'm," she paused "can I be brutally honest?"

"I hope so," he smiled.

"Everyone wants to be the hero in the story," she said "everyone wants to be the adventurer. Well, what happens when the hero wants to be normal?"

"Its not possible," he said "not unless you get one of those, happily ever after endings."

"How would I go about doing that?" she asked.

He shrugged "get married?" Idony rolled her eyes, get married, HA! Like that could ever happen. "Why do you want to be normal anyways?" he asked.

"Don't you get tired of being king?" she asked, he shook his head. "Never?"

"I get sick of this castle," he said "I get sick of staying here with creatures that have about enough brain cells to help them open a jar of pickles. I get sick of isolation but I love the job." Idony didn't know what to say. A man that she had hated, someone that had tried to turn her into one of those pickle eating goblins was lonely.

"I feel bad for Sarah," Idony said getting up.

"Whys that?" Jareth asked watching her go for the door.

"Because," she said closing the door behind her "she missed out on you."


	21. Part Two: Chapter Six

Idony made her way into the asylum the first thing the next morning. People screamed from where they were contained, she was sure they knew why she was there. A large bulky man leaned against a near by table, holding keys.

"I suppose you're the little lady that's supposed to evaluate the nut jobs," he said in a thick country accent.

"You supposed right," she said trying as hard as she could not to mock him. He gave a twisted smile, this child couldn't handle those whack jobs, they'd rip her to shreds in a seconds time. But he assumed that the kind knew what he was doing, maybe trying to get rid of her, he really didn't care.

"Can you handle yourself in there?" he asked, just so he could say he warned her.

"Yes sir," she said surely. With a sigh and a roll of his eyes the man opened the gates to where the 'nut jobs' were held. Large cell blocks lined the area. Idony had been given a room so she could evaluate who was mentally ill and who was mistakenly put there. But she'd gotten there about twenty minutes early so she was forced to walk around until the keeper got there to open and close the cell block doors. She was alone, but it didn't bother her, the prisoners were behind metal bars. And besides, she could fend them off easy.

"What do you suppose Eeva?" a tall dark male asked from across the cell as Idony walked past them "should I go out for a bite?"

"Do you mind?" someone else called from a cell away "I'm sleeping here."

"Well if you wouldn't stay up so late Melissa," he snapped back.

"Please," another girl said "can we not be respectful of our fellow cell mates?"

"Respectful?" the male laughed "what do you mean respectful?! I'm ALWAYS-"

"SHUT UP Cernunnos," a girl about Idony's age ordered. Idony had been watching the whole conversation, though none of them seemed to pay her any mind. She girl's hair was a fired red, her eyes a deep forest green. She looked almost as wild and fearless as Idony, though, normal and well presented. Idony walked over and looked at the paperwork on the clip board next to the girl's cell block.

"Eeva Cypress," she read aloud and the girl gave an amused smile.

"And that moron over there," she said pointing to the male that had been speaking before "is Cernunnos." Idony turned to look at him and he smiled. He had fangs. He's normal smile became debonair and her wriggled his eyebrows.

"Impressed?" he asked and Idony scoffed at him. He gave a shrug.

"The well mannered one," Eeva said pointing across to the kindhearted girl "is our very own Lady Arwen."

"And I am Melissa," the other said giving a short bow.

"He's a vampire," Idony said, her eyes growing bigger by the second.

"Elf," Arwen said raising her hand.

"Human," Melissa admitted and then added "with a stunning and unique persona."

"What about you?" Idony asked turning back to Eeva.

"Me?" she repeated and paused "geez what aren't I?"

"What are **_you_**?" Cernunnos asked putting his face up next to the bars.

"I'm human," she said.

"She's Jareth's new fling," he scoffed and the rest of them laughed.

"No," she said but they wouldn't listen. They kept laughing and making jokes, they grew louder and louder until Idony could barely think. She let out a long unyielding howl. They all stopped and looked at her in amazement. When no one said anything she started to speak.

"Grondula skippenshki?" she asked Arwen and the elf looked at her in awe.

"You speak elf?" she asked.

"I speak all languages," Idony said firmly "I speak with the birds and the trees."

"Everything?" Cernunnos asked looking much more timid now.

"Anything and everything," she smiled and continued to walk down the hall. When she finished she went back to her room and sat down. A man lead Cernunnos into the room, bound and gagged with about three different things. He thrashed him about a bit and pushed the poor creature into the wall. "THAT will be quite enough," Idony protested and took Cernunnos's shoulder and lead him to a chair. He man gave her a hard glare and stood outside the room. Idony looked at the young man that sat before him. He was maybe nineteen with black hair and dark brown eyes. His face was sharply defined, his cheekbones high and his skin soft and pale. He muttered something but Idony couldn't hear him with the horrible mask he had on.

It was a deep brown leather that buckled in the back. He also had handcuffs and was gagged and his feet were bound as well. Idony looked at him, it was possibly the saddest thing she'd ever seen.

"If I let you out," she said "will you promise not to hurt me?" There was repetitive nods and a lot of mumbling and Idony gave a small smile. First she united the ropes that held his feet in place and next that awful mask. She finally picked the lock on the handcuffs and then she sat across from him.

"What are you?" he asked.

"I believe I've already told you," she said "I'm human."

"How can you be?" he asked "you know so much, and your kind and-" he paused.

"I grew up on the Eastern side," she said as if that was supposed to explain everything. But he still looked at her like she was amazing. "You're not crazy," she pointed out "are you?"

"You know all those people that was near my cell?" he asked "none of them are crazy."

Author's note: A big thanks to my editor (who I apparently put in my story), one of my good friends Melissa, and by bestest friend Katy (AKA: Eeva). Also, in earlier chapters I made a reference to goblins being stupid and only about as smart enough to open a jar of pickles. DON'T KILL ME! smiles sweetly I love you my little goblin friends. And people, REVIEW! Or I'm not posting anything (yes, I know its very harsh, but I worked SOO hard on this story so far and, I WANT SOME OPPINIONS!) So please review, though I'm sure some of my loyal readers will convince me (even if there's just one that REALLY wants an update). sighs I'm such a softy.


	22. Notice!

Notice!

Hey guys! Today is my birthday so I'm sorry I'll update after Thanksgiving. I'll have a lot of chapters by then, so don't worry, you'll have some Christmas reading.

The birthday girl,

Amber


End file.
